


Sea of Red

by bunnnyyymyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Fantasy, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon
Summary: In return for something, Sehun sold his soul to the demon. And all went wrong starting from then.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4
Collections: EXO Relay





	Sea of Red

The lively green trees swayed as the wind picked up. The blue sky stretched across the land, spreading warmth to everything that came in contact with the sun’s warm rays. Nearby, there was a small village, with many people.

With a glance, anyone would think everything was intact and perfect. The life everyone dreamed of - peacefully living in harmony with their own family and the villagers are joyous and generous, it was a reflection of perfection. 

That is until people see the dark, gray smoke coming from some small houses in the village. Hear the cries of the poor villagers that had no food, shelter, and were left for dead. Witness people being held hostage as they get robbed of all their hard work or stolen earnings.

In this village it’s kill or be killed. Everyone was raised to trust nobody; everyone is considered an enemy. 

On the outskirts is a small house. Vines cascaded over the foundation, wrapping around the walls, protecting the inhabitants with strong, green arms. 

Inside the thick walls and below the metal roof hides a sick woman. She’s a single mother with years of life under her belt. Age has claimed her body with its fine lines creased into her face. It coloured her once brown hair, cloudy gray. 

Sehun loved his mother and would do anything for her. He doesn’t want to be alone, he can’t bear to let that thought cross his mind. She’s all he has. 

He has grown up hearing the legends and fables about the creature that occupies the nearby forest. The elders claim it to be real having seen it with their own eyes. They say when your eyes meet the crimson red pair, you are entranced and there’s no going back. The creature lures you in, and uses you for itself.

_ A master of manipulation. _

Now twenty-four, he is going to seek out this creature for his mother. For himself. 

With the promise to return, he left his small home. His own mother doesn’t know of his intentions, of his goal. He told her last night that he was going to spend the next couple of nights working. She didn’t think anything of it because it was something he did often to keep them on their feet financially. 

With a black cloak covering his lean figure, a knife in his pocket along with a compass, and high hopes, he set off North at sunrise. 

His retreating figure disappeared into the treeline in minutes, the sharp pine needles and sickly green leaves shrouding him from the sun’s watchful eye. 

The forest was quiet. No birds chirping, no animals, just dead silence. The silence would drive Sehun mad, he’s grateful for the crunch of the fallen sticks and leaves underneath his boots.

For most of his journey, he was occupied by his thoughts. With no exact destination in mind, he was travelling aimlessly. The only descriptors being a body of water, an oasis in the middle of the tree barren land. The odds of him finding this oasis were slim, he had no idea where he was going. 

Would he be able to find this creature? Does this creature even exist, or is it just a silly fairytale?

These intrusive thoughts clouded his head, sometimes he even almost turned around. But in the end, he willed himself to keep going forward. He was doing this for his mother who he loved dearly. He will make her proud. He will make her healthy again. 

An owl hooted and the eerie sound echoed throughout the hollow forest, bouncing off the ancient trunks. That was the first sound he heard since he started his journey hours ago. The bird of prey brought him comfort; he wasn't alone. 

He tilted his head up, curious eyes darting along the expanse of branches before him. The tree tops were like an umbrella; Sehun couldn’t see past the plethora of leaves above him. There was no way he would be able to spot the owl. With a heavy heart, he lowered his eyes back ahead with hopes that the owl would follow him. 

That’s when he heard it. The  _ crack _ of a dead branch behind him, meters away. His blood ran cold, and he slowly peeked behind his shoulder. He was hoping for a deer, a harmless animal, nothing to worry over, nothing to be scared of. 

The deep growl he heard next was enough to tell him it wasn’t a deer, nevertheless a harmless animal. He spotted movement, and then a pair of eyes were glaring into his; they were red. 

The grizzly bear roared a battle cry while bearing it’s sharp teeth. Sehun yelled and ran away from the bear. Beyond his heavy breathing of panic and exhaustion, he could hear the heavy thuds of the bear chasing him. The ground seemed to shake with each step the hibernating animal took. The frequency shooting up into Sehun’s limbs, seemingly slowing him down.

Instant panic flooded his body, the grunts and growls of the kodiak behind him got closer, he could feel the hot breath of the beast on his nape. Sehun could feel his life coming to an end, he didn’t want to leave his mother, he couldn’t, she wouldn’t survive. His vision got blurry as his warm tears blinded him, his legs were now numb; he couldn’t tell if he was running or if he was standing still.

Was he dead? 

Sobs racked his body. They grew in the pit of his stomach and clawed their way up his esophagus and exited his mouth. His knees hit the forest floor, he was alive. The bear nowhere in sight, was it all a figment of his cruel imagination? He swore on his life he could feel the bear’s breath on his back, he was sure of it.

Breathe in, breathe out. 

He repeated this action until he calmed down and feeling came back to his limbs, the tingling sensation gone and his tears ran dry. With a cough he got off the dirty ground, his throat not shy of pain, it felt like barbed wire was planted inside his neck, tearing him from the inside out.

He couldn’t tell what time it was, but he could still see the evergoing trunks ahead, and a body of water. 

_ Water.  _

He stumbled in disbelief towards the liquid, he felt like he was dreaming. He made it.

When his boots met the edge, he fell to his hands and knees, scooping up water in his palms and splashing it on his damp face. Bringing some water up to his lips, he calmed his parched throat. Relief filled his senses; he wasn’t sure how long he was walking but it felt like forever. 

He was tempted to give into the screaming in his lungs telling him to rest, give in to the drowsiness pushing down on his eyelids. He almost succumbed to the temptation, for she was a beautiful haven waiting on the other side of consciousness; she felt warm like home.

But he pushed the feeling aside, he couldn’t rest. Not when his mother was still at home, awaiting him still ill. Death keeps taunting him - sitting on her frail shoulders while challenging him everytime he gazes at her - at the face he cherished with his life. He wouldn’t let Death win. He was done being afraid, done worrying. He will save her.

His legs were shaking as he stood back up; he needed to find this creature that lived within the fables the villagers told.

The steps were fairly easy. He needed to present himself, he needed to present an offer; his soul. That’s where the knife came into play, he had to prick his finger, and let the blood come in contact with the water. That’s how you summoned the creature.

Once he was underneath a tree that neighboured a large rock, he pulled the knife out of his pocket. The sharpened metal was a dull contrast from the green and brown hues around him. 

He brought the sharp end to his pointer finger, watching the blood drop into the clear water below, staining the water red.

“Please,” he whispered. The plea only reached his ears and pierced the silence that held the forest captive.

Nothing happened for a minute. Hope left Sehun as quickly as it came. It shined a light upon him. It laughed as he ran towards it and pulled away once he was close. Once again, leaving him in darkness.

“You called?” a voice spoke behind him. Sehun almost dropped the knife into the water, the sudden sound startling him. 

He whipped around, and there  _ he _ was. 

_ Suho. _

Midnight black hair, porcelain skin; the contrast hurt Sehun’s eyes. And the most prominent feature of all, the blood red orbs. They stared into his soul, examining it for the taking. 

And it was enticing, the demon wanted it immediately.  _ Pure _ . Not an ounce of darkness bruised this human’s soul, it was untouched by the world’s vile obstacles. 

“It’s been thousands of years since I’ve been summoned,” the demon drawled, a smirk finding a way to his lips, “most humans don’t have the courage to seek me out.”

Sehun remained mute, still in shock. He wasn’t expecting to get this far. He didn’t know what to do or how to act when in the presence of a dangerous being. 

“Do you speak, pretty boy?” the demon questioned. Sehun’s face flushed, he needed to focus. He was here for one thing, and time was running out. 

He finally choked out, “I-I’m here to make a deal, w-with you.”

The demon laughed, his eyes never letting Sehun’s eyes wander. Sehun felt obliged to hold his gaze, he was drowning in a sea of red. 

“As is everyone who summons me, tell me what is it you desire?” the demon asked.

“I want my mother to be free from her illness,” Sehun declared. 

“Done, but of course our deal comes with a price, pretty boy,” Suho said, taking a step closer to Sehun. “Your soul is mine.”

Another step was made and Sehun fell backwards into the water. Cold. The liquid embraced him, it was calming. Sehun felt light, like he was floating. But he was drowning, his body sunk deeper into the endless pit. 

Then the light was cut from his eyes. 

  
*  
  


A dull ache in his chest blossomed like a daisy, repeatedly appearing then vanishing in thin air. Someone was pressing a knife to his chest, pushing it in lightly enough to break the skin then retracting completely only to repeat. 

He opened his eyes, the sky was full of leaves. The knife was still there. He glanced down at his chest, and on top of him was a crow. The crow cawed then flew away, disappearing in the leaves above. 

Disorientation was present, why was Sehun lying on muddy leaves? Where was he? What happened?

He blinked slowly, willing the confusion away as he glanced around taking in his surroundings. Tall trees were everywhere he looked, no water.  _ Water.  _

It hit him then, yesterday’s events. He wasn’t near the body of water, no large rock in sight. Was it even real?

He got up slowly, his cloak damp from the morning dew. Chatter floated into his ears, he could hear the nearby sound of a wagon being pulled along. He glanced behind him, he was at the edge of the treeline. His village on the other side of the foliage. How did he get here?

“Mom…” Sehun mumbled, his adrenaline skyrocketed. His legs moved before he could process what was happening, his small home getting closer. He was so close. 

He couldn’t wait to see his mother, he missed her. 

He threw the flimsy wooden door open, calling out, “Mom, I’m home!”

Silence. 

“Mom?” he called again, shutting the door behind him. He ventured further into his home, making his way to the kitchen. 

There she was, sitting at the table. She looked the same, hair gray like the cloudy sky, face worn out. The only difference being she wasn’t breathing. 

“Mom!” Sehun cried, rushing to her side. He began to shake her, not believing what was in front of him, as clear as ocean water. 

_ Water.  _

He finally heard it, the sound coming from behind his mother’s limp body. 

The sink was running, it was broken. Water being pushed in different directions from the small faucet. 

It flowed endlessly. 

  
*  
  


The dull ache in his chest that was forgotten intensified without he even intending to. His heart ached, longing for the one that was gone.

The bright colour of sky irked him, as if the sky was mocking him for not being bright and calm as itself. Sehun scoffed, still sitting near the edge of the cliff, staring into nothingness. Almost lifeless as a part of him had long gone together with his mother. Tears were long dried, his throat was parched, hoarse even from all the wails and pleads. To heaven, to hell, to whatever supernatural things in this world. To the damn demon too.

His eyes then lingered on the cheap marble urn containing his mother’s ashes.

It all felt like a dream.

A bad, tormentful dream.

How he wished he could wake up and run from all this dreadful dream.

He was in a daze. Sehun was sure, the things that happened in the forest - the summoning, the deal, were all real. The scar on his hand was the proof… he did the deal. He did it. He did it to free his mother from illness. And how did it turn out like this? 

How? 

Why did he lose his mother?

Just why?

He slowly put the urn in his lap and cradled it with a deep yearning. He hummed the melody that his mother used to hum for him. The beautiful serenade now started to torment him. Tears rolled down his hollow cheeks as he continued humming.

The wind blew slowly, perhaps trying to mend his aching heart.

Sehun put down the urn before standing up by the cliff, looking down. The forest down there looked peaceful and Sehun longed for it.

As if it called for him.

The thought of joining his mother in the afterlife suddenly felt like a good idea. What was the use of living, if he was all alone in this darn village, and his mother is not together with him when his purpose of living is his mother? To find the cure for her illness? To live happily ever after with his only family member?

He huffed, mocking the god.

If this is how God arranged his life, he didn’t want to live.

He brought out a knife from his pocket, then stepped nearer to the end of the cliff - knowing that it would only take him two or three steps to fall. He stabbed himself right in his heart, gasping for air as he felt the pain, and closed his eyes as he fell, hoping Death would come to him.

The fall was gentle to him. The breeze engulfing him. Sehun hoped for nothing, except Death. And he would welcome Death anytime soon.

And then he felt it. 

The solid ground.

His whole body ached from the fall, scratches from the tree branches and the knife wound making his blood seep out from his body, but he wasn’t dead.

The deep stab on his heart didn't kill him. Yet. Or so he thought.

He wailed on his failure, still wanting to go to the afterlife.

Sehun staggered in the forest - knife remained in its place as he searched for the lake that he knew was nearby. When he found the lake, he rushed to it, again praying that this time it would work.

If falling from a cliff and stabbing himself didn't take his life, drowning in water would. The pain will be lifted from him, and he shall be reunited with his mother.

With closed eyes, he jumped into it without further due.

He could feel he was sinking deeper by the time the water embraced him and once again he welcomed Death.

He sunk deeper towards the bottom of the lake, Sehun felt comforted somehow. As if someone was taking care of him, gently. As if someone was controlling the water - to not hurt him, or cause harm to him. Sehun opened his eyes, seeing him inside a big water bubble, separating him from the dark water surrounding the bubble. He was soothed. He was comforted. Death welcomed him. He nodded, knowing his plan will work this time.

And he closed his eyes.

  
*

“Wake up, boy.”

Sehun opened his eyes fast, then went into coughing fit. The serene view of the blue lake ticked him off. He soon realised one thing.

He didn’t die.

Again. 

Upon looking at the vast sky, he let out a scream, cried with all his heart.

The wind that peacefully blew, nudging him gently before suddenly showed massive rage. The lake water trickled creating ripples on the surface. The leaves from trees surrounding the lake fall onto the ground. And that was when Sehun heard a voice.

The sweet, full of venom voice.

"You can't die, pretty boy. There is no use in trying."

_ Suho. It's Suho. _

He stood up, frantically searching for the voice. The knife was pulled away from his chest, and the poor boy started shoving it around. Searching for the one that he can't see.

"Why? Why can't I die? Why?!"

Suho laughed, and the laughter sounded like a screeching sound to Sehun's ears. "You cannot die, not yet. Your soul is mine, pretty boy. How dare you die before me?"

"B-but our deal fell through! It didn't work. My mother is dead! S-she died. She was no longer with me. If we did it, why did she die?! If we did it, why did you break our deal? Why?!" Sehun shouted, directing his rage towards the demon.

The water from the lake suddenly moved towards him, surrounding his neck as if they were thick ropes, choking him.

Sehun struggled to get away from the water, gasping for air but to no avail, the water kept choking him. Now even tighter. From the corner of his eyes, Sehun could see the demon morphed from the lake water, leaving a water trail as he stepped towards Sehun.

A hand movement by Suho made the water release Sehun, making him drop to the ground, coughing.

The demon approached the poor boy, hand on the scratched chin, tilting the boy’s sullen face up. The demon then clicked his tongue, showing Sehun a pair of ruby eyes. "You said to end her pain, and I did. I ended her pain, you ungrateful being."

Sehun shook his head, gritting his teeth before staring right into the sea of red.

The demon’s eyes.

At one point, it seemed that a flash of mixed emotion could be seen from Suho’s eyes. Is it empathy? Sorrow? Sadness? But Sehun, being fully in rage, dismissed whatever he had seen, because there is no way the wicked demon has any emotion left within him.

"I said, end her pain. End her illness. Not take her life away! You killed her, you murderer!" He lunged forward, trying to catch the demon by his hand.

"Oops, I made a mistake, I guess. But, I didn't know you were such a crybaby, pretty boy. Anyways, I did it. A deal is a deal. Now, don't you dare try to kill yourself again. It irks me, to see you make a fool of yourself. My servant is supposed to be smart, not a fool." Suho stood, leaving the boy to weep on the ground.

Sehun quickly reached for the knife that he tossed away unknowingly, then moved to stab the demon - right in his heart.

The demon shrieked, before letting out a loud laugh. "Aw pretty boy, this mere cut cannot kill me. You called me a demon, how can you not know this silly thing cannot kill our beings? I had lived for years. Thousands of years. How do you think I managed to live this long?" Suho laughed again, before snapping his fingers and all Sehun saw was black.

  
*

The nice jasmine fragrance lingered in the air, waking Sehun up. He shook his head, feeling sluggish. It felt like he had fallen asleep for a century. The fragrance smells exactly like his mom's scent. Smooth, soothing. He was about to ignore the scent - guessing it was perhaps his own imagination but after listening to the serenade that his mother always hummed for him, he stood up.

Even for once, he wished to meet his mother. Only once. For the last time. Knowing that he will live an eternal life, he longed for it. 

So much.

At this point, the foolish boy wished for a miracle.

"Sehun, you woke up already?"

Sehun slowly turned his head to the source of the voice, and he gasped. Tears started falling, wetting his hollow cheeks. "M-mom?"

He saw his mother, smiling brightly as if the damn disease never got to her. “Mom..”

"Why are you standing like a log? Come here, I prepared breakfast for us."

He approached the table, step by step, but his mother's smile made him fasten his steps that felt like a century-long journey, and hugged her, as tight as he could. Not wanting this figure of his mom to go away.

“Mom, is that really you?”

His mother hummed. “Sehun, my boy. Are you having a nightmare? Of course it's me."

Sehun shook his head. “Mom, I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault. It’s my fault. I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that. I’m the foolish one, mom.” He sobbed.

“Oh, my poor boy. What kind of dream did you have for you to mutter these words?"

"I dream of you leaving me. All alone."

"Tsk tsk, silly boy. Now enough with this weepy drama, let's eat." His mother patted his back.

Not wanting to be apart from his mother, Sehun let the lady sit on the chair before he put his head on her lap. "I don't want to eat, let me sleep for a while."

"But you just woke up, you brat!"

"Serenade me, mom. I want you to do that." Sehun stopped himself from crying again and hoping, even if this is a dream, he wants to stay here, forever.

  
*  
  


Suho put his head on the table, hand moving in a circle as he watched Sehun cry in his sleep. There's nothing that he can do for the one that their soul has been taken, except comforting him. Like this.

In a dream.

It pained him to see an exact copy of his young self. Whimpering, sobbing, yearning, pleading. And the cycle ended with revenge.

For that day to come, he needed to mend this broken-hearted boy named Sehun first. And then, let the boy end his miserable, disgusting immortal life as a demon. For once.

And he can stop being put through this eternal suffering, one like a damn curse to him.

Suho then approached the crying man, putting his hand on Sehun’s forehead, whispering to the boy. "May this mend your heart, pretty boy."

Going out of the room, Suho realised it was raining outside. The sound of rain pit-pattering on the roof kept getting louder, and the wind blew strongly. He glanced at the dark sky, smiling bitterly before taking his place on the floor, just to see the rain hit the ground, making ripples on the puddles.

The rain, and current situation somehow making him sentimental, his thought drifted to old memories, thousands’ years old memories. 

Looking back, what is it that turned him to the bad side? No one is ever a villain since birth. No one. Suho has never wanted to become one, never at all. He had always been the graceful, forgiving one. Had been. Past tense. He wondered as he continued looking at the rain fall.

What will become the future of them both?

  
*

Years had passed, dynasties had changed, the modern era was coming. There is no day that passed by that he forgets about what had happened between Suho and him. And Sehun still loathed Suho to the point that he prayed for the demon's demise. He will hate the demon until one of their lives sees its end. 

When he decided to make a deal with the demon  _ many _ years ago, he thought he could go through hell for his mother. Now that his mother was gone, for whom exactly did he go through this torturous meaningless time of years for?

Himself? His demon master, Suho?

He remembered his very promise to himself on the day he stabbed Suho in the chest - the very end of this ill-fated relationship. The death of the demon. For years, he stayed faithfully by the demon's side, searching through hell and earth for ways to kill the demon, plotting it in the shadows. 

Revenge is a wicked thing, you know.

It fuelled everything. Awakening the darkest part of someone, something. Making someone able to withstand even the most illogical thing in the world.

It has been 444 years. 444 years since everything had started, but he still cannot bring himself to kill the demon. Though Sehun knew how to now, he knew  _ years  _ ago.

The numerous chances that he got, still he didn't do anything.

Is this hesitance caused by a stupid emotion that he felt towards his master? Among all stupid thoughts that he could have, how could he think of not killing his enemy? The one that he prayed to go to hell forever?

Life is surely interesting.

Sehun laughed mockingly as he pulled the new target towards the abandoned house in the forest.

Despite living for 444 years and doing the same things all over again, he is sick of this.

The life.

The routine.

The killing.

The image of past victims to the demon made him shudder. They all didn't end well. All the pleads, and screams still awake him at the middle of the night, never letting Sehun catch a wink of sleep. They haunt him when he is most vulnerable.

He looked down at their new prey. A snobbish rich man. Although Suho sucks human’s souls to keep himself alive, the bad guy is always the one he feeds from.

Never a kid.

Never a woman.

Never a good, innocent person.

Though, once in a while Sehun brought in someone that wasn’t classified as bad - that summoned the demon, Suho always let them go, wiping their memories about both of them. All in all, Sehun started to think that Suho was somehow a help to the society. Eliminating the rotten man. Ensuring a better world without the rotten people.

What an irony.

Both Suho and himself also can be considered as bad, they kill people for hell's sake. But if all beings in the world are good, who will be the villain if not them?

The whimper from the rich man stopped Sehun's train of thought. He rolled his eyes, continuing to drag the man into the pool in the middle of the house.

Suho was sitting on top of the water, tiny droplets of water dancing on his palm. Right when Sehun entered the pool together with the target, Suho clutched his tongue.

"Aha, another dark soul! Ahhh, what a wonderful meal, though the roasted chicken that I have for lunch just now was marvelous. We need to order more often from the restaurant, you know. But then, I longed for a good pure soul. Yours was good, too good. To think it was my last pure soul." The demon pouted.

Sehun halted his steps. His soul was pure, once. And now, he was one hundred percent sure his soul was the darkest colour in the world. Though he can't see it, he knew it was a lackluster obsidian. "He's the only one that called for you, Suho." Sehun replied, untying the rope on the target's hands.

"Hmmmm, in this modern age, only bad people want to contact me. I'm sad. I craved for a clean, untainted soul!" Suho gestured with his hand, and the water brought the man closer to him.

Sehun wanted to bite back, saying Suho was the one who sent the good soul bearer back but decided not to. He went out of the pool, going to the next room to ignite the fire in the burning chamber. As the fire got bigger, he heard a long, awful screech before it went quiet.

The bad rich man was dead.

And Sehun was partly at fault for killing him. He cried. What is the use of being immortal when all you did was sin?

He craved to put an end to this vicious cycle.

  
*

Years before his mother died and when Sehun had time to hang out with his friends lost in time, another story was brought to light by the town's merchant’s son Baekhyun. Their friend circle was small - only consisting of four - but Sehun never wanted more. He was content with what he had and held them closely to his heart, the thought of them brought a grim expression to his features.

The story went like this: further South was a cave. It wasn’t an ordinary cave because inside lived a being that hid inside the shadows, the summoning had to be done with precision, at noon when the sun was the hottest. The sacrifice was your blood being boiled over flames.

That was how you summoned the demon of fire.

Sehun didn’t have a strong stomach, he didn’t know how he was going to boil his own  _ blood  _ without throwing up. But he was desperate.

His plan fell into place when Suho announced he was going to be busy for the next couple days, what he was busy doing, Sehun didn’t want to find out.

Their place in the forest was in the region of the cave, it would only take a couple of hours to reach his destination. With a dagger in his pocket and one bottle of water for the journey, he set off before the sun even started to rise.

His trek through the forest brought back memories he tried so hard to repress. He remembered the deadly kodiak, the hungry crow, the sickly green leaves, the  _ water. _ He remembered how his desperation got him into this mess, and how he was doing the exact same thing now, hoping for a miracle. He learned long ago that miracles are nothing but a lie, but he was willing to push his luck one last time.

Before he knew it hours flew by as he lost track of time and in front of him was the large cave. The entrance was huge and Sehun was afraid it would swallow him whole, leaving him to wander in the dark forever.

Sehun sent a quick glance towards the sun, it was almost time. Without a second thought he pulled out the lighter in his pocket and lit the torch he packed in his bag. Hesitantly, he walked into the cave with his head held high, searching for the fire pit he knew was hidden somewhere in the darkness.

“Come on, come on,” Sehun mumbled, the fear of being too late clawed at his skin, edging him closer to hysteria. Just as he was about to break down and admit defeat he caught sight of the logs piled together.

Wasting no time Sehun threw down his bag, grabbed the knife in one of the pockets as he brought his flamed torch to the logs. When it caught fire he threw his torch in with the stack, steadying his left hand as he brought the knife closer to pierce his flesh.

He took a deep breath before he sliced his skin, hissing as the strong sting brought tears to his eyes. He dropped the knife held in his right hand before he pulled the small metal pot out of his bag. His left hand was covered in deep red blood as he lowered the pot beneath to catch the liquid before it hit the ground.

The fire grew stronger, the flames licked Sehun’s hand, trying to coax him into putting it over the fire. He knew the fire demon was watching him, desperate to taste his blood pooling in the pot. When enough was gathered he raised the pot above the fire, watching as his blood started to boil. The bubbling looked mortifying, Sehun couldn’t watch so he turned his head away, holding back the urge to throw up.

He was losing hope when nothing was happening and the sound of the boiling was making him sick, he had a weak stomach. 

“Well, if it isn’t Suho’s  _ pet _ .”

Sehun almost jumped out of his skin. He quickly removed the pot from above the fire with trembling hands, his eyes following the deep voice. The blood red hair was the first thing he saw, the fire from below casted eerie shadows upon the man’s face. He looked like a true demon straight from Hell.

And Sehun started to question his decision as he dropped his bloody hand on the ground.


End file.
